


She Who Protects (Rewrite)

by TheJadedPigeon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Other, Pre-Thor (2011), Reverse Knight in shining armor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadedPigeon/pseuds/TheJadedPigeon
Summary: Sigyn never wanted to be a sorceress so she became a warrior and knight now she must protect someone in the royal family but it won’t be the reunion she was looking for.





	1. Chapter 1

Sigyn had lived in the Palace of Odin since she was young. Her father a powerful general to All Father, she the daughter of a high ranking general. The general Olen put his daughter in teachings to become a sorceress, her and the crown prince Loki would take the same classes. Frigga personally teaching the two together. 

But Sigyn could never get the hang of anything Frigga tried to teach her. The queen was a patient teacher but the girl had no talent for magic. After some time she would escape her lessons and go play with Thor. The two would spar. Sigyn found she was much better at fighting than magic.

She would practice with Thor in secret, soon after Loki joined them. Mostly to be with Sigyn. The three were great friends, but Sigyn and Loki had a bond anyone could see. As the three got older they split, Thor becoming friends with Lady Sif another girl who wanted to be a warrior just like Sigyn. 

Loki and Sigyn going off by themselves leaving Thor and his new friend to do what they wanted. 

Sigyn was watching Loki practice his magic making images, he made a duplicate of himself and tugged on Sigyn’s hair. She grinned seeing the duplicate behind her. 

“Loki that’s amazing! You have such talent.” She told him excitedly. 

Loki smiled at Sigyn, “You have talents of your own. You are going to be a great warrior one day.” 

Sigyn flushed slightly, “You jest Loki.” 

“I do not! You beat Thor many times you will be one of Asgard’s greatest warriors.” Loki nudged Sigyn’s arm and she smiled looking down, then up. 

She looked into his eyes and they paused in their smiling and grinning, Sigyn thought she had seen him lean in but they were both jolted by Sigyn’s father stomping around the corner. 

“Sigyn!” He barked and Sigyn stood. 

“Papa!” She looked up at him his eyes narrowed. 

“You skipped class again! How are you to become a healer if you keep skipping lessons.” He scolded her. 

“But Father I-” she started but Olen stopped her. 

“No you will march straight back to Frigga and beg her forgiveness.” He again barked his command. Loki furrowed his brows watching Sigyn, but he then saw something shift in her posture and the look in her eyes. 

She was determined, “No.”

Olen almost looked shocked by what he had heard, “What did you say young lady?” 

“I said “no” I will not go back. I don’t want to be a healer Papa I want to be a warrior! I have been practicing with Thor and I’ve gotten good, please.” Sigyn grabbed her fathers arm and he looked to his daughter. He thought for what felt like minutes but it was merely seconds.

“Fine, but we leave for your training tomorrow.” Olen told her, Sigyn almost grinned but she merely nodded. 

“Yes Papa.” She chriped. Her father sighing and taking his leave. 

Once he was gone Loki went up to Sigyn, “Sigyn! You did it, you are going to be a warrior.” 

Sigyn grinned but then looking at Loki her smile faded, and Loki looked concerned, “Sigyn? Whats wrong?” 

Sigyn furrowed her brows, “I-I’m leaving Asgard tomorrow… I’m leaving you.” 

Loki could feel his chest tighten he frowned, “Oh..” 

Sigyn looked at Loki then turned on her heel, “I have to go pack.” She said quickly before running off. 

Loki watched her he lifted his hand slightly but dropped it. He looked at the ground, then he looked up wide eyed. He had to do something before she left. 

Sigyn was on a balcony over looking the city, but her eyes weren’t on the night market below they were on the sky. Her eyes searching the stars. 

When Loki found her he swallowed hard, before approaching her. “What are you looking for Sigyn?” 

Sigyn looked at Loki, “I’m trying to memorize the stars here… I don’t know how long it’ll be before I return.” 

Loki frowned, but cleared his throat, “Sigyn?” 

Sigyn looked at him, “Yes?”

“I wanted to give you something… Before you go.” Loki was trying to sound confident and to not have his voice crack with the stress of the situation. 

“What is it?” Sigyn asked giving a soft smile. 

Loki took his hands from behind his back, in them he held a necklace. The jewel at the end a lush green. The chain a delicate gold. 

“I want you to have this. So it can remind you to come back… To um” he cleared his throat, “to come back to me.” 

Sigyn looked wide gently taking the necklace in her hands and slipping the long delicate chain over her head. She admired the jewel, then placed it safely against her chest grabbing Loki’s hands. 

“I promise Loki, I will return one day. I will come back to you.” 

They stared into each other’s eyes before Loki finally got the courage to lean down and press a small kiss to Sigyn’s lips. 

When he pulled back he could feel his heart hammering in his chest and he could see the bright red blush on Sigyn’s cheek.

“I will miss you everyday.” He told her softly before pressing his forehead against hers. 

Sigyn had never forgotten that night, she would dream of Loki even. She would think of him when things became too much to bare when she had her back against a wall and she needed to keep fighting. She became a great warrior an asset in her fathers forces. The soldiers would follow her to Hel if need be. Olen couldn’t have been more proud of his only daughter.

Sigyn was preparing field reports for Odin, Olen trusted her to do this task. Not many were trusted to an extent like that. Sigyn would sometimes sneak another letter to Odin with the report, telling him her stories and how her father was. Odin was much like a family member to her. 

Frigga and Odin had consoled Olen when his wife passed, Sigyn no more than a toddler. Olen was beside himself he had no idea how to care for a young girl. Frigga gladly took the chance to spend time with a baby again especially a little girl. Sigyn would be seen often with the Queen. More so than any nanny. In that time Odin had become accustomed to seeing little Sigyn at his table and coming up the golden steps to greet him like Frigga taught her. Olen was treated like family and so was Sigyn.

Sigyn smiled fondly as she wrote her letter. That’s when she heard an approach, she looked up to see Torryn. Her fathers second in command. 

He was a strong man, he had brow hair cut into a crop, his beard neatly trimmed against his face. He had grey eyes and was one of the bigger soldiers if a bit of a goof. 

“What are ya writing Siggy?” He asked sitting across from her. 

“Field reports.” Sigyn said simply before sealing the letter grabbing the raven next to her. She cooed at the bird who leaned into her scratches. 

“Sounds utterly exciting.” Torryn sighed. 

“Well I have to do my job Tory.” 

Sigyn then tied the letters to birds leg and set it free, the bird flying above them when a flash of light appeared then disappeared. She smiled but raised her brow when she saw another bird fly over to her father’s tent. 

Sigyn watched curiously as Olen went out taking the paper from the Raven and reading it. She watched his expression go from disinterest to wide eyed. He looked up at Sigyn and gestured her over. 

Torryn looked at Sigyn, “Ooooh you’re in trouble.” 

Sigyn punched Torryn’s shoulder, “Shut up.” 

Torryn chuckled and rubbed his shoulder. Sigyn went up to her father who gestured her further into his tent. She followed him to the table and sat across from him.

“What is it Father?” She asked watching him curiously. He turned over the paper and showed her the sigil in the wax. 

“Do you know this sigil?” He asked and Sigyn nodded. 

“This is from Odin himself. He wishes for you to return to Asgard to become a Royal Guard.” Olen looked at his daughter, “I am going to approve your transfer.” 

Sigyn looked wide eyed at Olen, “Father…” she thought for a second, “Thank you.” 

Olen smiled at his daughter, “You are the most deserving for this honor Sigyn I am proud of you.” 

Sigyn flushed, “Thank you father.” 

Olen stood and went next to his daughter, Sigyn stood too giving Olen a crushing hug. Olen held his daughter close, “You have made a great warrior my love, you would have made a shit sorceress.” 

Sigyn gave a soft laugh, Olen kissed the top of Sigyn’s head before dismissing her. When she went out Torryn was there. He was frowning. 

“You’re leaving?” He asked. 

Sigyn blinked, “Torryn? Did you hear all that?” 

He nodded, “I’m happy for you Siggy… But I’m gonna miss you.” 

Sigyn smiled and pulled Torryn into a hug, “Write me okay?” 

Torryn nodded, “You better go tell the boys.” He smiled sadly. 

Sigyn shook her head, “I would never leave with out telling them.” 

Once Sigyn had said her good byes and gathered her things she went to a spot in a field just beyond the camp. She looked up at the sky. 

“Alright Heimdall.” She yelled out before a pillar of light engulfed the area. When she emerged she was in the room of the gate keeper. 

The man clad in golden armor stood at his post, “You are late.” He told her cryptically. 

Both looked at the other before bursting out in laughter, Sigyn going up to Heimdall and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“It is good to see you in person, and not observing you on the battlefield.” Heimdall gripped the girl tight. 

“Its good to see you again too.” She pulled back. 

“We can have a reunion later, All Father is awaiting your return.” Heimdall smiled. 

Sigyn nodded, “I’ll come by later my friend.” She told him before grabbing her things and going towards the palace. 

Sigyn happily climbed the steps to the throne room, she had seen many familiar faces. But when she entered the throne room, she saw lines of Royal Guard awaiting her. She walked the path to the throne where Odin sat Frigga standing off to his side a long with the two crown prince’s. Sif and the Heros Three standing at his other side. Sigyn flushed slightly seeing the people waiting for her. 

Odin stood seeing her, he smiled as the court clapped. Sigyn looked to the members of court and smiled awkwardly. Until Odin banged his spear to the floor having it echo over the hall. 

“Sigyn Olensdottir, it is good to have you home. I am pleased to grant you the title of Royal Guard.” Odin spoke in a booming voice. 

Sigyn knelt and put her fist to her heart, “I am honored to be trusted with this task All Father.” 

Sigyn didn’t dare look to the crown prince’s, she was having a hard time though. She wanted to see what Loki looked like after so long. She had fought with Thor in some battles so she had seen him more recently but Loki she hadn’t seen since she left. She looked back up at Odin. 

“And a tremendous task I have for you Sigyn. You are the only one I trust with such an endeavor.” Odin smiled and glanced over at Loki before turning his attention to Sigyn. 

“You will be tasked with watching over Prince Loki,” there was a hush that fell over the hall. 

“Several attempts have been made to infiltrate the palace, only the best Asgard has to offer will do in protecting my family.” Odin continued. 

Sigyn looked at the floor almost in shock, she wouldn’t dare look at him now. But she didn’t have to, she could hear footsteps and felt his long jacket blow past her as he exited the hall. 

Sigyn looked up at Odin, he gave her a knowing look. 

“I would follow him.” 

Sigyn scrambled to her feet and went after Loki, she was doing so purely on command rather than a true desire to confront him after such news. Sigyn struggled to keep up, having been in a dress for the meeting. But she struggled with the skirt. 

Frigga looked at her husband, “Are you sure this is wise?” 

Odin waved his hand, “you worry too much dear..” 

Frigga eyed her husband incredulously and sighed praying to anyone that things would go well for all parties involved.


	2. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn meet again. Some things are said.

“Loki!” She called racing down the hall her hands holding her skirts up, having been forced into court garb. 

He didn’t stop, “Loki please!” She begged. 

When he turned on his heel she almost knocked into him, she again stumbled but caught herself. 

She looked up breathing heavily, his green eyes taking in her appearance. He didn’t look like the young boy Sigyn had left. He had sharper features and his head was now adorned with a large horned helm. 

His eyes looked her over almost judging until he saw the glint of green among her pale golden silks. His eyes softened and he reached out as Sigyn straightened. 

“You kept this all this time?” He asked his voice soft and his eyes on the jewel, his thumb running over the facets in it. 

“Of course I did, I wore it everyday. To every battle, every training session I never took it off it was my constant reminder to return to Asgard… To you, Loki.” Sigyn admitted, Loki swallowed at the declaration but looked up at Sigyn. 

Loki had a look of surprise but it was drowning in something else that swam in his eyes. “You… remembered that?” 

He smiled and Sigyn couldn’t help her blush, “O-of course I do, we were best friends and I made a promise I intended to keep.” 

Loki gave a soft chuckle Sigyn eyeing him critically, “Forgive me I was so angered earlier but seeing you hearing your righteous embarrassment I can’t stay mad.” 

Sigyn huffed and crossed her arms, “Its good to see you Sigyn truly I missed you more than you know.” 

Loki put his hand on her arm his thumb caressing her arm, “I never thought I’d see you again… Not like this. Not in a dress.” He joked and Sigyn shoved him with a snort. 

“At least my helm doesn’t threaten to topple me over, your neck must be needing some high-level healing to make sure you stand up right considering the load it already bears.” Sigyn smirked. 

“Ahh always jesting about my ego. I will get you back dear Sigyn don’t you worry.” Loki smirked pulling her closer his face mere inches from hers Sigyn’s face reddening.

“You couldn’t defeat me in battle.” She tried to feign bravado but Loki see’s right through it and take his other hand placing it on her face his thumb rubbing her cheek. 

That was when a loud noise separated them, “Sigyn! You forgot your bag!” Thor called rounding a pillar one of her swords clanging against the pillar. 

Sigyn grinned “thank you Thor.” 

Thor dropped her stuff and grabbed her in hug, “It is good to have you home Sigyn!” 

Thor grinned at Sigyn, Loki glaring at the scene, “Its good to be home.” 

“You should come spar with Me, Sif, and The Warriors three! Oh we would have a great time we can see who became the greater warrior you or I.” Thor joked slapping Sigyn’s back and Sigyn grinned. 

“Oh I don’t know if you could handle me Thor.” Sigyn smirked. 

Thor’s eyes lit up and he smirked back, “Oh we shall have to test that but for now I leave you.” 

Sigyn waved as Thor left and Sigyn looked back at Loki who still had a glare. 

Sigyn eyed him, “What is that?” 

Loki snapped out of his look then looked at Sigyn, “Were you flirting?” 

Sigyn gave a soft laugh, “Its nothing like that with Thor you know that he’s like my annoying brother.” 

Loki narrowed his eyes and closed the distance between them, “And me?” 

Sigyn stiffened, “Well… You’re not my brother…” she swallowed. 

Loki raised a brow at her a put a finger under her chin making her look up at him, “good.” He smirked. 

Before Sigyn could quip he had his lips on hers. 

She almost pushed him away in the shock her hands gripping his sleeves but now she was just gripping not to push but to ground herself. The nip the her lower lip before she was able to breathe made her heart race and her world spin. She thought for sure she would faint. 

She had seen a man basically have his guts spilling from him but getting kissed was what was gonna have her faint. She breathed and looked up at Loki who watched her with a predatory smile. 

“That’s unfair.” She huffed. 

Once Sigyn was fitted with her armor she knew this must have been planned, her armor matched the Princes far too much. The green, black, and gold. The smith told her it was a badge of her office. Yeah right. 

Sigyn ignored it. The armor was remnant of the Valkyrie armor just the color change.

Sigyn had gone to Loki after and he hadn’t seemed to notice. They did the usual things in the palace. Well for him, for Sigyn it was all new. He had advanced classes with this old witch then he had to attend court. Which he mingled politely but looked utterly bored. He made his way to Sigyn. 

“Enjoying the show?” He asking sipping from his drinking horn. 

“Oh yes I love watching Nobles parade about and discuss about absolutely nothing.” Sigyn sighed. 

Loki chuckled, “most of them live without any knowledge beyond the latest gossip.” 

Sigyn saw a group of younger noble ladies whispering to eachother. 

“Looks like you better go back, your talking to the help for too long.” Sigyn smirked but what she said was humorless. 

“I’m okay with that.” He smiled.

“Not worried about ruining your potential marriage options.” Sigyn joked. 

Loki looked completely serious, “Why would I chose any of them? When I already know who I want?” 

Sigyn opened her mouth in shock and to question who he meant but Frigga came up to take Loki to Odin. 

“Excuse us Lady Sigyn.” She smiled. 

“My Queen.” Sigyn bowed and watched as the two left Loki giving her one final look back before facing Odin.


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns something, Sigyn dreams of something.

Sigyn had gotten into the slow lull of the daily schedules. Classes, meetings in court, meals. It was a quiet lull she was settling into. After the evening meal Sigyn was taking Loki back to his room for the night. He looked at her. 

“How are you enjoying your station?” He asked. Sigyn raised a brow. 

“Its… Fine? I feel like you aren’t really asking about my job.” Sigyn eyed Loki as they stopped and faced each other. 

“We haven’t talked about the kiss… Or what I said in court the first day.” Loki looked to the side he then looked to Sigyn. 

Sigyn was flushed, “I-I didn’t want to bring up anything you didn’t want to have brought up.” 

Loki frowned, “That’s a cop out.” 

Sigyn bit her lower lip, “Loki I am not exactly versed in the finer points of…” she waved her arms around. 

“W-what was that?” 

“Ya know?” 

“I decidedly don’t.” 

“You know, like…” Sigyn stumbled on the words “like.” She waved her arms again. 

“Are you talking about relationships?” Loki asked narrowing his eyes and bring his thumb and forefinger together in a pointed gesture. 

“Pshhh no.” Sigyn waved her arm, “I’ve had relationships!” She did not look convincing. 

You’ve had relationships?” Loki asked eyebrow raised. 

Sigyn groaned, “Okay. No I didn’t. I didn’t have much time between defending Asgard and training all the new soldiers…” 

Sigyn looked utterly red, Loki shook his head, “Why lie?” 

“Because! Its embarrassing, I’ve seen how the people in court throw themselves at you… I just, I don’t know…” Sigyn shrugged. “Its hard not to feel inadequate.” 

Loki chuckled, “You do not need to worry my dear, none of those idiots in court could compare to you.” Loki slowly lead Sigyn to wall her back now against it. 

She looked up at him, “I bet you say that to everyone you’re trying to get in your pants.” She smirked. 

Loki chuckled, “Only the special ones.” He tilted her head up and placed his lips against hers. 

He pressed himself against her, the soft gasp when he nipped her lip echoed through the hall. He left little red marks against her jaw barely visibly and gone when he rubbed his cool thumb against them. 

When his lips finally found Sigyn’s again he kissed her harder, she had to grab his shirt, and when he did release her lips she could see the look in his eyes cause her heart to hammer against her chest his thumb going over lips to cool the redness there. 

That was when they heard a cleared throat. And Loki jumped back seeing his mother. 

“I do not think snogging in the hall is the best place. Could get caught.” She told them smirking walking past. 

“Oh Sigyn my dear it is so good to have you back, Loki hasn’t been happier! And I can see why! Well Good Night you two.” Frigga grinned, “Oh it is so good to see you two together again Loki cried for almost a fortnight when you left dear.” 

“Mother.” Loki hissed. 

“Oh don’t worry Olen told me poor Sigyn was the same. Oh dear looks like I said too much.” She covered her mouth winked and then walked off. 

Loki and Sigyn looked at each other both red down to their necks from being caught and their secrets beings spilled. 

Sigyn had told Loki a quick good night and tried not to have him ask anymore questions. She worked well into the night until another guard came. He welcomed her and seemed to be cordial enough, Sigyn learned his name was Oryn. 

She had gone to her room and peeled her armor off, the leather piece underneath was tighter than she was used to but it had just been made still she shed it and got into bed. Her dreams were strangely more vivid. 

The throne room, the gold glittered in the candle light. Sigyn saw it was mostly empty except for Loki and Odin. She could her the echos of words the low steady voice of Odin then Loki’s but his was more struggled he was distressed. 

“Tell me!” Loki yelled, Sigyn could feel the desperation but the echo thundered then she was in ice and snow.

Sigyn looked around her hair whipping around, but she could hear Loki’s words again, “I am just the monster parents tell their children about at night?” 

The echoing faded then she saw a raven sitting on an ice structure. Sigyn approached she could see movement in the icy shape. It was almost a box shape, a scrap of fabric spilled over the side. Sigyn looked at the Raven as it stared at her then it looked down at the contents. 

Sigyn finally went up to it and she could hear soft sounds as she got closer the wind not hiding the noise anymore immediately she recognized the sounds. She picked up pace and reached the side the Raven didn’t stir as her hand clapped against the side and she stared down at the contents of the structure.

It was a baby, blue with red eyes fussing around. Sigyn looked at the infant, she didn’t even hesitate bringing her hands in and picking up the child. She didn’t stop to look at it merely brought the infant close its fussing bringing up what little she knew of children from her cousins and tried to soothe it. 

Sigyn then saw herself from the ravens view, the fussing child calming in her arms close to her chest. Then the child slowly changed as it was held in her arms, like her warmth was melting away the blue. Sigyn held it close looking out at the icy wasteland. 

“It’s alright little one.” She spoke softly before starting to hum the darkness overtook her vision but she could still hear the song before it was cut off.

That’s when she opened her eyes the golden ceiling of her room. She sat up looking around shaking her head. She had never had a dream like that before. She sat on her bed, maybe all these emotions resurfacing caused it. But that didn’t explain the baby or the icy place she went. Jotunhiem she figured is what she had seen. The place of the ice giants. Sigyn sighed she would have to ask about it later though it could be just a dream.


End file.
